Dangerous Liaisons
by Alex Nox
Summary: Hogwarts decides to make a previously unheard experience and organizes interchange with the Academie Beuxbatons. The result was the coming of four malicious, smart and rich, of course students: Sebastian Valmont, his halfsister Kathryn Merteuil, the inn
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Danger _a la Française_**

(A/N: Cruel Intentions was one of the best fanfics I've ever read, not only because I love the movie as well as I thought the idea of conciliating the story with the HP background fantastic. My only criticism concerning CI is the fact that the fic didn't capture all the malice and perversion of the movie — so the ideia of this fic. Other one: I had to adjust the story background a bit to fit in the movie patterns. I know that the Harry-Ron-Hermione trio doesn't spend the seventh year at Hogwarts, but the story couldn't be developed in the sixth year either. This A/N is already getting too long, but I also need to say this: I thought a lot if I would classify Dangerous Liasons as NC-17 or Slash, because the scenes which fit in the last rating belong to the background, to the secondary plots of the story and not the main. Anyway, here it goes, and I sincerely hope you enjoy :) !)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mountains were going by quickly, huge green revolved mantles, under the blue unclouded sky. It seemed like a perfect day — and to the passengers of the Hogwarts Express it was, as they were coming back to complete their seventh year at the famous School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter stared at the bucolic vision that was passing by his windows with no interest of some sort. What was worth it, if he could not enjoy the landscape with his friends? Ron and Hermione, as prefects, were bossing around the train, implanting the goddamn discipline — and, in Ron's case, taking the chance to mistreat a bit the "little dwarfs", as he called the first year students.

At his side were Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, the best friends he could ever have in moments of conflict — but the most boring ones in times of calm. Luna was, to say the least, i unpredictable /i , with her frankly truthful comments but completely out of time, and to which generally there would be no thoughtful reply. Neville was the unhappiest boy in the face of the Earth — including in this aspect the fact of being unlucky.

The only presence that brought some light to the compartment was the red-haired one Ginny Weasley's — the most lovely girl in the world, in Harry's personal opinion. The boy loved since whoever-knows-when; however, the moron had only realized it in the last year — exactly when he had needed to break deeper relations with her due to his plan to chase Voldemort during the times to come — and in that situation, being Harry Potter's girlfriend, the Boy Who Lived, the One, the only one who could kill effectively Voldemort, would be fatal to her. Ginny would be in danger.

And burying deep his feelings for her, intending not to care so much with her presence or her attention — even so pretending that her presence didn't cause emotions in him others than friendship, was awful.

Finally, the compartment door was opened and his best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, got in.

"News?" asked Harry.

"For a start, the witch with the food cart is about to pass." said Ron, sitting beside Neville.

"You only think with your stomach, Ronald Weasley!" grumbled Hermione, sitting between Harry and Ginny. "If only you thought with other thing else…"

"I'm hungry, gosh!" said Ron. "And what did you mean with "other thing else"?"

_My God_, thought Harry, _Ron is the most moron guy in the world._

"You're always hungry!" retorted Hermione "And you know that "other thing else" refers to your—"

"Aside the cart witch, which are the other knews?" asked Harry, thinking that he really would not like Hermione to finish that phrase.

"We have problems" said the blond-haired girl. Those were not as frizzy as before, because the genius had invented a Straightening Potion that was even less troubling than the original one. "Phlegm at fourth degree.

"And what do you mean with that?" asked Ginny. I had been her the creator of the expression "Phlegm" to refer to Fleur Delacour, her most recent and unbearable sister-in-law, who had married her brother Bill Weasley during the holidays.

"It seems that Hogwarts got involved in an interchange program" replied Hermione. "And that resulted in four examples of "Phlegm" more unbearable than ever at the side compartment, mainly in the fact of being rich, much more snobbish than Fleur; besides, one of them hit on me!"

Ginny and Luna made a surprise face.

"Those Frenchmen" muttered Ginny.

"He didn't hit on you, exactly, Hermione, be honest" said Ron in bad mood "What that presumptuous little Frenchman hit was his hand in your butt!"

"Spare me the details, Ron" asked Hermione "The fact is they are dangerous…"

"And what kind of danger do they represent?" asked Harry.

"Don't know it yet… The three of them don't inspire me trust" said Hermione. "The only one who doesn't seem to be pretentious is a certain blondie girl with shoulderlength hair. It was the only one with whom I hit it off."

"And she has a rather cute smile" said Ron with a dreamy face. Hermione threw her boyfriend a warning look, and then went on:

"The fact is, my instinct tells me we should be careful with them…"

"I hope you are talking about the Death Eaters, honey" said a hot and seductive voice from the cabin door.

Harry, Ron and Neville were open-mouthed. A dream in the shape of a woman walked into the cabin. Pale, dark almondish eyes, long brown hair down to her waist, dressed with semi-transparent black robes which revealed a bit of its interior, and a silver cross on her neck.

"O, I see you don't know me yet" said the new-comer in English with an almost imperceptible accent "I'm Kathryn Merteuil, I'm part of the Interchange Program between Hogwarts and Beuxbatons.

Her voice seemed like music to the boys's years. _I wonder if she is a _veela _descendant like Fleur_, thought Harry. Neville trembled and got completely dumb. _She can't be as evil as Hermione describes her,_ thought Ginny, throwing her a nice smile. Ron drooled — that is the best description for the red-headed's situation.

— This one is my half-brother, Sebastian Valmont — Kathryn opened space and Sebastian entered the compartment. After the meet, Ginnt would classify him as "doom in the shape of a man". He was blonde with short hair cut tight, tall, pool-blue eyes, Armani reading glasses in his face, and the most important of all — a seductive smile.

"And what did you come to do at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione suspicious.

"Refine our English, of course" said Sebastian "And whatever else that needs to be refined…" and he winked to Ginny, who stirred all over. Harry felt the sleeping dragon be reborn in his stomach, and roar — he could even feel the smoke coming out of his ears.

"But we're also interested in— meeting people" said Kathryn, approaching near Ron — too near — and almost grazing the boy's neck.

"Hey!" said Hermione, frankly offended "He's my boyfriend!"

"O I'm sorry!" said Kathryn, with the most fake innocence face "I had the impression he was enjoying it."

Winking to Ron — who was with the most open-mouthed expression in the world — and throwing a nice smile to Hermione — contrasting with this one's fulminating glance — Kathryn left the cabin elegantly.

"_Au revoir, ma chérrie_" said Sebastian wooingly to Ginny "Who knows you could pay a visit at my dorm later…"

With a rascal smile and Ginny's stirring glance, he also left. The dragon in Harry's stomach released more flaming sparks.

"They don't smell good" said Hermione convinced'

"Not at all!" said Neville "Didn't you feel Kathryn's perfume? French perfumes are the best ones in the world!"

"You understood me, Neville" said Hermione. And afterwards she gave a slap at Ron, who was still drooling to the door. "Take that stupid look off your face!"

"A beautiful day for you too" replied Ron, still facing the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That snobbish blondie didn't hit with us" said Kathryn walking through the corridor "We need to give her an urgent lesson."

"Don't count with my help" said Sebastian adjusting his glasses "I've got my own plans."

"I beg your pardon?' asked Kathryn in disdain "Taking the little red-headed girl to bed? Your taste is getting worse, Sebastian."

"It's not about the appearance" replied Sebastian with a rogue smile. "Harry Potter has a crush on her, didn't you notice?"

"O yes, with that rottweiller glance he threw at you" said Kathryn opening the wagon's door "I think we should focus firstly on the blondie, because she represents danger to us.

"I'm sorry, Kathryn" said Sebastian entering behind her "If I want to crown my perverted fame sleeping with Harry Potter's girlfriend before Christmas, I need to focus on it only."

"Any idiot to fool in this damn train?" asked a voice when they got in the cabin.

"Loads" replied Sebastian, sitting aside his half-sister "But none who's worth it."

The voice was coming from the teenager with dark hair also cut tight and a nerdish look — only in appearance, as it was safe for Lamaison Rosemonde to look like a complete idiot. It made him a less likely conspirer.

"Are you getting old, my dear cousin?" pinched Lamaison.

"You're lucky Aunt Rosemonde has let you come" said Sebastian with a smile "It's enough a word of mine — and you know she loves me — and you'll be in the Hogwarts Express again without ever have stepped at the castle."

Lamaison grunted. "You don't know how to have fun."

"I think you should stop with all this crap" said a blondie with an innocent expression, sitting next to Lamaison. She was called Annette de Laclos, had blue-turquoise eyes and wore white robes. "Haven't you meddled in enough trouble?"

"The problem is that we haven't been caught yet for our funny games, dear cousin" said Kathryn, passing rice-powder in the face with the aid of a pocket mirror. _You should manage to shut your mouth. Freak._

"Now, we have a problem" continued Kathryn "And Sebastian is refusing to cooperate."

"I need my total attention to my new project" said Sebastian thoughtful.

"And what project would be that?" inquired Lamaison.

"O he wants to take Potty's little girlfriend to bed" said Kathryn shrilling a thin voice.

Lamaison laughed in joy, whereas Sebastian made an ugly face and Annette twisted her nose.

"You should stop playing with the other's lives" said the blondie.

"You should stop playing with the other's lives" repeated Kathryn, shrilling the voice again. "Grow up and show up, Annette.

"What's the problem, anyway?" asked Lamaison.

"Harry Potter has a certain blonde friend and with a horrible straightened hair" said Kathryn "The problem is, besides being ugly, she's too smart. She unmasked us with only a glance. We need to give her a lesson before the bitch gets in out way."

"And how do you intend to do it?" asked Lamaison interested.

"She's got a dumb arse boyfriend, with red hair and horrible freckles." continued Kathryn "I was thinking about pulling him to my web, but to that I would need to distract the blondgirl — and there would come all Sebastian charm to corrupt her.

"I could do that" Lamaison grinned.

"Unfortunately, my dear Lamaison Rosemonde, you were not gifted with charm, flannel and beauty when born." Kathryn made him a grimace. "And for that we would need Sebastian."

"I am already busy at the moment, already said it" replied Sebastian annoyed.

"We need a tempting offer, then" Lamaison smiled.

During the whole conversation, Annette only twisted her nose and pretended to be deaf.

"A bet, what about?" asked Kathryn, putting back the mirror and the rice-powder. "I'll help you conquer the red-headed little girl then you help me to run over the blond little girl."

"I can do that by myself, thank you" replied Sebastian glancing outside.

"You'll need help to drive away Potty's attention…" said Kathryn in a sweet voice.

"Keep on tempting me" said Sebastian, bored.

Kathryn threw her final move: "You can, um, pay me nocturnal visits until the end of the term…"

Sebastian gasped, opening his huge mouth in surprise and incredulity: "You're kidding, aren't you?"

"Don't pretend you're a saint, my dear half-brother" said Kathryn "Since our parents got married you screw me with your eyes" and next she approached him and started licking his throat. "And I'm the only woman in the world you cannot touch…"

"I'm getting interested" said Sebastian in a moan "But something's missing"

Kathryn pulled her hands inside Sebastian's trousers — and Annette turned to the landscape that was passing by outside. _Don't talk, don't hear, don't see._

Sebastian repelled her slightly off him and caught her by the nape of the neck, making her face his eyes.

"And if you win?"

Kathryn grinned rascally.

"I win your most precious property."

"Forget it."

Sebastian knew what she was talking about. But his journal — where were recorded all the insidious details of all his plots and conquers, where he enjoyed to write on spare time; it was only and exclusively for his own use.

Kathryn reached him again and gave him pecks on the ear. "We can train the entire Kama Sutra…"

Sebastian groaned, given in. "Alright, you've got your fucking bet" and forcedly shook hands with her.

Meanwhile, Lamaison's mind was swarming. The idea of sleeping with black-widow Kathryn was tempting, no doubt of it… Somehow, he needed to turn the fame on his favour.

A game that, by the way, had already started whereas Annette, miming the three little monkeys, saw in the evening horizon the castle of Hogwarts arise in the distance.


	2. Consolidating the Dangerous Liaisons

**Chapter 2**

**Consolidating the Dangerous Liaisons**

The students went off the train at the Hogsmeade Station and were shoved in the carriages that took them through the way until the enormous oak doors of the castle. At the station, Harry and his friends met Hagrid, who gave them a brief hello.

From the fifth year on, Harry found each time more anguishing entering the celebrated carriages, because Luna and him where the only ones who had the ability of seeing the animals who were trailed to the carriages — and for a reason Harry hated remembering. The only ones able to see the thestrails' ugliness were ones who had already seen she worse thing someone can ever see — death. And that _really _wasn't something Harry wished to recall.

Meanwhile, in a carriage not far from there, Sebastian and Kathryn had gathered. The girl had decided that the best way to end up with Hermione Granger's life would be making her be seduced by Sebastian—not that a good dose of charm and Fred and George Weasley's Love Potion wouldn't solve. To fit the picture, Kathryn was intending to take Ron Weasley's cherry—and for that charm wasn't necessary, neither Love Potions. It would be the easiest part.

"The climax of the whole operation is to make sure she's in the ovulation period when she goes to bed with you, and don't get prevented" had said Kathryn "Get pregnant in the apex of her school life would be death to that cocky ugly duck."

Obviously, Kathryn was not counting on Hermione's high intelligence and cleverness. Sebastian, nevertheless, with his highly developed ability due to his experience in identifying a woman's character, had successfully guessed that would be a though run. _Maybe it might be more interesting than I initially had thought, _he thought.

On the opposite bench, Annette de Laclos was asleep—and Lamaison Rosemonde was certain of how would he sabotage the almost certain victory of Sebastian Valmont.

* * *

"Welcome once again to Hogwarts" said Prof. McGonagall, opening her arms to the Great Hall. Due to the happenings of the last terms, more of half the students had decided that would be safer at home. How ever, how well was said by Prof. Flitwick, the school would be opened to whomever student which should decide to stay.

"I'm still satisfied that many of you have decided to come back to our school" continued Prof. McGonagall "We didn't even know if we were coming back to work after the death of the greatest headmaster Hogwarts's ever had, Albus Dumbledore."

"In fact I don't even know why we came back" muttered Ron bad-mooded. "It'd be much more useful if we were un the pursue of the Horcruxes."

"Shut your mouth, Ron" said Hermione "You want to face Voldemort without even have finished Hogwarts?? Many experient wizards would have succumbed in the blink of an eye. As a matter of fact, we'll also not be very prepared after we leave, yet it'll still be better than now."

"We'd be experiencing something different" said Ron stubbornly.

"Yes" said Hermione "We'd be experiencing a Cruciatus Curse. So fun."

"You don't _know _what is to have fun, Hermione Granger" grumbled Ron.

"In fact it is _you _who doesn't know what is to have fun" stroke back Hermione, in deep grudge "We could have a lot of fun together…"

"More than we've had already?" asked Ron, confused.

"Yeah, Ron" said Hermione "More than we've already had."

_Merlin's beard, how this boy's such a moron_, thought Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"Thank you, that was very clarifying" said Ron sarcastically.

"Do you want me to say explicitly? You could drive me to madness…"

"It is you who's driving me to madness with this nonsense word play…"

Hermione snorted.

"We'll talk about that later in the Common Room, alright?"

"McGonagall should stop chattering" said Harry "I'm starving to death."

"Shh!" said Ginny "She might be about to talk about our dearest _françaises _friends."

Harry threw her a dirty look.

"I didn't know they were so dearest… or you're referring to Valmont alone?"

"And if I am, what would you do?" replied Ginny fiercely.

It was true. She was referring to no-one else but Sebastian Valmont. Hermione could not be more wrong, after all. Perhaps there was something wrong with Merteuil, but Valmont was so beautiful… nice… seducing…

"However, to cheer us up in such difficult times and grant the union of all magic peoples, we could establish an interchange course with Beuxbatons Académie" went on McGonagall energically "We are pleasured to receive the students Kathryn Merteuil, Sebastian Valmont, Annette de Laclos and Lamaison Rosemonde in our castle this year."

There was a modest roar of clapping in the hall and next its doors opened giving way to our four friends, who smiled pompously.

"I hope our students have the cordiality to offer a place in their tables for our guests. However, you needn't worry where shall them spend the night, we have individual bedrooms reserved for each."

Sebastian passed by the Gryffindor table and winked at Ginny. It was only missing Ron to faint when Kathryn threw him a nasty look. Lamaison, however, seemed utterly interested in Luna Lovegood.

"Look!" said Annette, grabbing Lamaison's arm and pointing "That's Harry Potter."

"Great thing!" replied Lamaison.

"What an audacity!" said Hermione to Ginny "Valmont dared wink at you!"  
"I don't find it audacity" said Ginny "I find it even nice."

Hermione threw a dirty look at her friend.

"Keep your head up. He's dangerous."

Ginny looked like she didn't give a damn. In fact, she had stirred all over because of Sebastian's wink.

"I wished that at the end of the feast you four headed for the staff table" said McGonagall "I'll take you personally to your dorms. Now, _bon appetit_!

As usual, the dishes were filled and the hall got back to its almost usual uproar.

Ginny was exquisiting her _sauté_ potato when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. A hot sweaty hand, gifted with and all special and inexplicable contact, full of sympathy and promises. The red-headed girl shivered slightly.

"Did I scare you?" asked Sebastian Valmont "I'm sorry, I only wanted to know if I could sit by your side."

"Certainly yes" replied Ginny with a smile.

Hermione throat-cleared audibly. Harry roared silently like a lion and Ron stared at Sebastian mistrusted.

_That lad's up to something… And I don't wanna know what, as long as it doesn't involve my sister…_

Nevertheless, a hot and sudden halite drove Ron's thoughts completely out of their train.

"Could I enjoy your company?" and without waiting for a reply Kathryn Merteuil sat between Hermione and Ron. Hermione snorted: "Don't you have any _respect_??"

"O I'm sorry!" said Kathryn with a fake innocence and regret face. "I didn't _realize _you where there!" and turned around to talk to Ron.

The boy, however, seemed like a pile of nerves. He knocked out twice a dish of _sauté _potatoes—which magically was getting back in place—and was oversweating.

"So" asked Kathryn in talkative tone "How is Hogwarts' teaching?"

"Well I—I mean Hogwarts—It's hard. It's very hard."

"Rock hard, one can realize it" said Kathryn with a rogue smile, looking to Ron's part of his robes which Madame Malkin usually called fly. The red-headed boy blushed violently and tried—uselessly—cross his legs, then put the folds of his robes, but it was rather apparent.

"I had imagined Harry Potter wouldn't spend his last year at Hogwarts" went on Kathryn in a talking tone "I thought he was going after You-Know-Who, as he's the Chosen One, isn't it?"

"I think—I th—It wouldn't be mu—much exciting for him" stuttered Ron, trembling uncontrollably, Hermione was facing both with an ugly face.

"And what would you consider _excitant_?" asked Kathryn, maliciously putting her hand on Ron's tie—quite close, as a matter of fact, from the protuberance in his trousers.

"But FRANKLY!" railed Hermione,

Ron tried to cut the _escargot_ with the knife, yet this one slipped with his shivering and the boy's chock, and an enormous jet of white sauce spurted from the plate, dirtying all people around, including Hermione herself. The sauce was frying and making smoke in the girl's forehead.

"Oooops, it spattered" said Kathryn with a malicious smile, still staring fixly at Ron's fly. Calmly, with a flick of her wand, she cleaned her black robes, got up and muttered in his ear: "_Bon appetit, mon cher._"

The boy tried to hide the sticky fly—which had ACTUALLY spattered—and, in total nervousness and despair, dropped a pumpkin juice glass on his robes.

"Ronald Weasley!" grumbled Hermione, cleaning her boyfriend with a flick of the wand. Ron trembled and shrank on the bench, down to the size of a rat, and a complete fear of his boyfriends in face—and of the sermon that would follow.

* * *

At the opposite side of the table, white sauce had fallen on Ginny. Sebastian soon enough took the wand from the bar of his robes and said: "Allow me… _Impervius!"_

The red-headed girl's clothes were cleaned in the blink of an eye.

"Thank you."

"I was only a gentleman" replied Sebastian with a smile.

"Tell me, which region of France are you from?"

"O me and my half-sister Kathryn live in Marseille. When our parents got married, we moved there. Both of our parents work in the Ministry _Française_, you know?

"I know" said Giny "My father also works at the Ministry."

"Don't you tell me he's the Minister personal assistant?"

"No" and this time the girl's ears blushed violently "He works in the Detection and Confiscation of Counter-Effect Protective Objects Department."

"Sounds important" said Sebastian with a sincere smile. Or else, what seemed sincere to Ginny.

"Do you really spend the holidays at the Riviera?" asked Ginny interested "Well, it's very likely, because you live in Marseille, which is close…"

"Really, we have a house at the _Côte D'Arzur_" replied Sebastian pompously "And I suppose you spend the holidays at the British Riviera?"

"Um?" now Ginny was undoubtedly surprised, a _sauté _potato halfway her mouth.

"You know, Torquay, Brixton, that Canal region" explained Sebastian. As he realized Ginny was still open-mouthed, he laughed enjoyfuly. "I thought all Englishmen spent the holidays in the British Riviera."

"In fact, I've never heard of that place" said Ginny sincerely.

"Nevermind" said Sebastian "After all, what kind of classes do you have here?"

"Well, at the seventh year we all have classes selected to the vocation we've chosen" explained Ginny "I don't know if in France is the same system…"

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, we've never had a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for more than a year, for it is said that the job's jinxed— Besides, it's weird McGonagall didn't introduce the new DADA teacher."

"Maybe it's someone you already know…" suggested Sebastian.

"I don't think so… I think that, whoever he or she is is not here yet, I don't see any new face on the staff table…"

"Who's that walrus?"

"WHAT??" and later Ginny realized the blonde was pointing directly to Prof. Horace Slughorn, snoring rowdily in the middle of the feast, with the hands crossed over the huge paunch and the vast walrus moustache flying up every time Slughorn snorted.

"O that's our Potions teacher, Horace Slughorn" cleared up Ginny "He's also head of Slytherin, one of Hogwarts's four houses."

"Is it that table there on the corner?"

"That one."

"Seems kind of empty, doesn't it?"

Ginny had to recognize so. After Dumbledore's departure, many parents had decided that Hogwarts was no longer their children's place, mainly the ones who were at Slytherin—probably for motives diverse from security. The red-headed girl thanked Merlin, however, that such people like Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson had dropped out school.

At the same moment, the food from the plates vanished, the benches magically stood back and the students followed their prefects toward their respective houses. Hermione was pulling painfully Ron's ear in front of the first years, embarrassing the red-haired boy and making the rookies laugh to death.

"Here, kids, here!"

This was Prof. McGonagall, running down the hall and calling the French students. The four of them gathered in front of her.

"Now I'll take you to your special dormitories" said the professor "Follow me."

However, she did not embarked immediately. Instead of it, she put an enormous forefinger between Sebastian's eyes.

"Don't you think Madam Maxime did not warn me about your, hum, night habits, Valmont" said the professor severely "I can assure you no Hogwarts girl will help you to maintain your lousy womaniser reputation."

"You lady has a pretty finger, professor" said Valmont smiling.

McGonagall made a despising "humpf!" and turned to Kathryn: "Merteuil, I hope your outstanding behaviour manage to hold your brother's horses for the rest of the term."

"Certainly yes, _madame_" replied Kathryn graciously.

"Follow me, then."

The four students followed the headmistress.

"So, did you get any progress?" asked Lamaison in French to Sebastian, while they were walking up the stairs.

"A lot" answered Sebastian with a rogue smile "But with Ginny Weasley alone."

"You should be worried in conquering Hermione Granger, Sebastian" criticized Kathryn, in a lovely diabolic voice.

"I realized you were quite busy during the feast with my dear brother-in-law" stroke back Sebastian "You managed to get Hermione Granger having a _petit_."

"And I was just warming up" said Kathryn with a triumphant smile.

"Warming up my bed sheets, you mean" said Sebastian smiling.

_Yet she'll be warming me up when all of this come to and end, _thought Lamaison. And said: "I was having an interesting talk with a certain Luna Lovegood. She's a completely idiot geek, but may help my geek disguise."

"O I spent the feast talking to Harry Potter!" said Annette, whispering.

Kathryn, Sebastian and Lamaison threw her dirty looks.

"You were being truthful, honey" said Kathryn "In this world you ought not to be truthful, if you wish to be happy. Fools die, Annette. Remember it. Fools die."

_Freak_, thought Sebastian. _Doesn't' even seem related to us!_

McGonagall struck.

"In this corridor are all of your bedrooms" said McGonagall, indicating four doors at the end of the hallway "All of them are suites, and interconnected. Obviously your interconnection is locked, Sebastian."

"Obviously" said Sebastian with a rogue smile "Wouldn't you like to check if my windows are also locked, professor?"

"Now HONESTLY!" and McGonagall went away without giving the students good-night, mumbling "A student hitting on me, I've never been under such an outrage—"

"Well good-night to you" said Sebastian still smiling, and shut his room's door.

That night, Annette spent hours awaken, looking to the bed's canopy. The face of Harry Potter was forming in the cuffs of the cloth, grinning to her.


End file.
